


Alpha总有那么几天

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	Alpha总有那么几天

1、  
那个电话打过来的时候白宇正在片场吊威亚，助理捧着手机三步并作两步跑过来示意他接电话，他挂在半空中问：“什么事儿？我这会儿也不方便接啊。”  
助理一脸好像吃坏了东西的表情，“急事，特别急，十万火急。”  
于是白宇保持着还挂在空中的姿势接过手机，刚说了一句“喂”，对面就拖着哭腔说话了：“白老师，朱老师今天发情了，您快来管管吧……”  
白宇心里咯噔一下，赶紧问：“别急，你先说清楚，现在他什么情况？”  
对方抽着鼻子继续说：“他、他控制不住自己的信息素，实在太吓人了……整个片场现在就几个Alpha还站着，可也不敢靠近他……您快来吧，不然我们这戏实在拍不下去了……”  
“您是哪位？”  
“我……我是剧组的灯光师……”  
“他助理呢？”  
“助理离他太近，这会儿已经晕过去了。”  
“好，你别着急，我尽快赶过去。”  
听着对方抽抽搭搭挂了电话，白宇赶紧和导演商量能不能先拍自己这边的戏，得到肯定的答案之后才算松了一口气。  
男人呐，总有那么几天让人不省心。  
算起来白宇和朱一龙谈恋爱已经一年多了，期间也有过无数次干柴烈火欲罢不能，但是直到两个月前，两人还没有做过永久标记。原因很简单，永久标记过之后Alpha就不能再靠抑制剂度过易感期了，必须要自己的Omega在身边安抚才能控制住高浓度释放的信息素，而他们两个都是演员，拍起戏来天南海北说不准一年到头都见不到几次面，要是恰好天各一方的时候易感期到了，该怎么办？  
不过总不永久标记也不是个事儿，他俩这一年多来好得蜜里调油，就算分隔两地也能用大把的狗粮把围观群众噎得半死。恋爱中的热血上了头，哪里还管得了那么多？于是，在两个月之前的某个月黑风高的夜里，朱一龙把白宇永久标记了。  
当时他们想得很简单，朱一龙这人吧，有一点好，如果是白宇不在身边的情况下，他一年只有两次易感期，时间一到两天不等，照他自己的说法，“忍一忍就过去了”。谁能想到他的信息素那么不靠谱，这还不到三个月，他的易感期居然就找上门来。  
世界上并没有后悔药可以买，否则白宇一定会穿越回那天晚上，拎着当时色迷心窍的自己，用家乡话对他大吼：“别听他胡谝！”  
当他用十二万分的认真和敬业完成了今天的拍摄任务，马不停蹄赶到朱一龙所在剧组的时候，已经是傍晚时分了。朱一龙被安顿在他自己的酒店客房里，隔着门都能闻到那股子气势逼人的冷香，所有经过他门前的人都小心翼翼地贴着墙根走，就像百兽没留神闯入了猛虎的地盘。  
白宇用朱一龙助理给他的备用房卡开了门，刚走进去几步叫了一声“龙哥”，一个人影就飞快地扑上来，一把将他抱了个满怀。  
朱一龙哭得梨花带雨，一边不停地用脸颊蹭他一边奶声奶气地说：“宝宝，我好想你呀，你可算来了。”  
知道易感期的alpha黏人是一回事，真正身临其境又是另一回事。  
尽管有着之前一年半的经验作为铺垫，白宇还是不得不承认，永久标记之后又两个月没见还进入易感期的朱一龙，这黏人指数简直是呈几何级数地往上递增。  
他被他龙哥像抱一只大型公仔那样抱着，两根臂力过人的胳膊死死缠住他的腰，焊死了一样挣都挣不开。  
白宇被蹭了一脸眼泪，连胡子上都有，他的手抽不出来，只能拼命仰着脖子边躲边说：“冷静！冷静点儿，你先把我放开，我还拎着东西呢。”  
朱一龙这才注意到白宇手里拎着个巨大的旅行包，他最后又蹭了几下，依依不舍地放开手，却还是拿一双哭得通红的眼睛盯着白宇不放。  
白宇在心里叹了口气，把旅行包轻轻放在地上。  
那里面是他日常用过的东西，从保温杯、剃须刀到内外衣裤一应俱全。要是有可能他也想在这几天里陪着朱一龙，可他还得工作，只能尽量多留下一些带着自己气息的东西，让他的alpha多少可以好受一点儿。  
两个人手牵着手像连体婴一样坐到了沙发上，白宇发现朱一龙一边的脸颊上红了一片，那不是哭红的，是在他脸上被胡子蹭红的。白宇顿时有点儿心疼，抬手摸了摸他的脸，顺手抹去了上面的泪痕。  
“你这……疼不疼啊……”  
“不疼，你的玫瑰花刺怎么会弄疼我呢？”  
白宇额角的青筋微微一跳，心说你丫就装吧，上个月是谁在采访里吐槽我这胡子邋遢来着？  
眼看着朱一龙两手一伸又要搂上来，白宇眼疾手快地一把拦住，又问：“你晚饭吃了吗？”  
螳臂当车一样的推拒并没有发挥任何作用，朱一龙照样紧紧地抱住了他，埋在他颈侧闷闷地说：“没有，你不在身边我吃不下。”  
额滴神啊！这是什么黏人小甜心人设？白宇肝儿都颤了，抄起手机二话不说点了个海底捞外卖。  
外卖送到的时候朱一龙还像树袋熊一样扒住白宇不放，不得已只能一起去开门。外卖小哥的目光刚一落在白宇身上，就被他身后alpha刀子似的眼神吓得落荒而逃，连一句“祝您用餐愉快”都没来得及说。  
等到把杯盘碗盏都摆上桌，锅子也开始热起来，白宇觉得，他基本上就形同废人了。  
朱一龙非要挤在他旁边坐，筷子也不让他拿，涮一样菜给他喂一口，然后再用被他舔过的筷子继续夹菜吃，一边喂一边嘴上还不闲着。  
“宝宝乖，来吃块毛肚。”  
“今天的雪花牛肉挺新鲜的，多吃点儿。”  
“不行，不能光吃肉不吃菜，你看这娃娃菜多水灵呀。”  
“咱们今天不吃辣了啊，清汤锅蘸芝麻酱也很好吃的对不对？”  
……  
要不是坚定地相信自己体内存在着Y基因，白宇简直怀疑朱一龙是把他当成了女儿在哄。  
好不容易吃饱喝足，俩人收拾了东西洗漱完躺上了床，朱一龙扑上去按住白宇就是一通亲，亲得他唾沫都来不及往下咽，流了一下巴。而当他被对方拼命释放的信息素撩拨得浑身开始发热的时候，这位冤家却在他头顶拍了拍，说了句“晚安”，然后就抱住他一动不动了。  
坑爹呢这是！  
白宇翻身而起，打算骑到他身上来个自力更生，可是低头一看到他眼睛下面大大的黑眼圈，又有些于心不忍。  
连续两个月的高强度拍摄，还被易感期症状折腾了一天，朱一龙实在也是累了。  
白宇叹着气给他掖了掖被角，乖乖躺回去默默背诵《心经》。  
色不异空，空不异色，色即是空，空即是色……  
自己选的alpha，凑合过呗，还能离咋地？

2、  
第二天早上天刚蒙蒙亮，白宇起床了。等他刷完牙洗完脸从浴室走出来，就看到朱一龙揉着眼睛从被窝里爬出来。  
他心里没当回事，道了一声早安准备开始换衣服。刚刚解开浴袍的带子，朱一龙一个箭步从床上蹦下来，飞快地抢走他手里的格子衬衣。  
“宝宝，我给你穿。”  
三分钟以后，白宇悔不当初。  
这哪儿是穿衣服，这根本就是狗狗在标记地盘。  
从内裤到外衣，每一件朱一龙都要抱住闻上很久蹭个半天，才舍得往白宇身上穿，恨不得让他信息素的味道渗透到衣服的每一根纤维里。白宇催他他还不乐意，红着眼圈委委屈屈自下而上看人，那小眼神看得白宇简直要抓狂，怎么就能那么惹人怜爱？  
花了比平时起码多三倍的时间换好衣服，来接白宇的车已经到楼下了。白宇叮嘱了他几句，急着就要出门，谁知道刚走到玄关就被拦腰抱住。  
朱一龙把头埋进他后颈窝里，声音都哽咽了：“今天、今天晚上你还来吗？”  
知道的这是易感期alpha缺乏安全感，不知道的还以为他是不是遇到了始乱终弃的渣男。  
白宇赶紧转过身捧起他的脸，大颗大颗的泪珠在水汪汪的眼睛里打转，看得白宇也忍不住一阵心酸。  
“来，肯定来，我一下班就过来。你乖乖的，好好拍戏，别再给剧组添麻烦了。”  
“嗯。”朱一龙点头，一滴眼泪呈直线掉了下来，落在白宇的椰子鞋上，也像是砸在了他心上。  
两个人缠缠绵绵地开了门，恰好有个同事赶着去吃早餐，看见他俩随口打了个招呼：“朱老师早，哟，白老师也在？”  
一分钟之前还眼泪汪汪的alpha转脸就挂上了春风化雨般的商用笑容，和颜悦色地跟别人点头：“早。”  
白宇上了车，助理从副驾的位置上递过来一副煎饼果子和一杯豆奶，他刚刚接过咬了一口，还没来得及咽下去，电话铃声就响了。  
是朱一龙发来的视频邀请。  
“宝宝，今天我能一直开着视频吗？保证不耽误拍戏，休息的时候能看着你就行。”  
“……”  
“不、不行吗？”  
“行行行！你想干什么都行，祖宗！”  
白宇发誓他听到了助理和司机努力憋笑的声音。  
三个小时以后，白宇悔得肠子都青了。  
都说易感期的alpha占有欲极强，但他家这个已经不仅仅是吃醋这么简单了，根本就是个醋瓮、醋缸，顶风酸十里的那种。  
对手戏的男演员搭了一下他的肩膀，总共停留时间不到五秒钟，导演刚一喊卡，助理就捧着手机过来了。  
屏幕里的朱一龙面如锅底，“他干嘛摸你肩膀？”  
我这儿拍戏呢好吗？  
“不能让别人随便摸你。”  
你那边不是还要裸体只围个小毛巾吗，我说什么了？  
“只有我能摸你。”  
“你给我好好拍戏去。”白宇果断挂断了视频通话。  
下一条拍完，助理又捧着电话过来了，还是那副好像吃坏了东西的表情。  
视频里现场直播了一段土夫子闯入冥殿踩到陷阱从高空坠落的镜头。白宇心里一揪，助理马上关闭视频又打开了微信，置顶的对话框里明晃晃的一句：宝宝你看，我好好拍戏呢。  
耗尽了两个大容量充电宝的电量，这一天总算是对付过去了。  
朱一龙没再闹出什么幺蛾子，只是吃饭的时候要求他把手机支在对面看着自己吃，说是只有这样才吃得下饭。白宇看着他灰头土脸的样子，终究没有忍心拒绝。  
傍晚时分，导演面带难色地找到白宇，说晚上需要赶一场戏。正好朱一龙那边也有一场夜戏正在准备拍摄，他心里估算了一下，只要正常发挥能够一条过，应该不会耽误太久，于是很爽快地点头表示同意。  
果然拍摄进行得很顺利，但依然比他和朱一龙说好要赶过去的时间晚了一个小时。  
白宇正在收拾东西准备上车的时候，电话铃声像催命一样又响了起来。  
还是那个倒霉的灯光师，一开口感觉都要哭了：“白老师救命啊，朱老师他又开始了……”  
声音大得隔着电话都能听得清清楚楚。  
司机心领神会，看着白宇坐进车里关上门，赶紧一踩油门，车子向飞一样开了出去，一辆普通商务车愣是开出了F1方程式赛车的效果。  
两个半小时以后，白宇再次拿着备用房卡开了客房的门。  
这时候已经过了午夜十二点，严格来说算是第二天。客房内一片漆黑，只有套间虚掩的门缝里透出一丝黯淡的暖光。  
白宇蹑手蹑脚走进套间一看，床头开着一盏小夜灯，朱一龙闭着眼睛侧躺在床上，似乎已经睡着了。他穿的是白宇的睡衣，身上盖的是白宇的外套，怀里抱着白宇前一天用过的枕头，脸上犹有未干的泪痕。  
这是哭累了所以睡着了吗？  
理论上来说，平时越是强大的alpha，易感期越容易缺乏安全感。此前白宇对自己的alpha究竟有多强这件事是没有概念的，但是他现在觉得，无论怎么强，到这个地步也太夸张了。  
朱一龙把他前一天带来的所有东西几乎都堆在自己身边，绕着他的身体围成一圈。秉持着一向认真细致的态度，堆得还挺有层次，甚至一眼就能看出他打算从哪儿钻出来。  
只是迟到了几个小时而已，犯不上筑巢吧？更关键的问题是，堆成这样让别人怎么睡？  
白宇小心翼翼地凑过去，想着好歹收拾一下，腾出个地方来，谁知道刚刚拽住一件衬衣扯了两下，朱一龙就醒了。  
易感期且严重缺乏安全感的alpha睡眠极浅，一骨碌就坐了起来，睁着一双哭得通红的眼睛看过来。  
“宝宝，我还以为你不要我了……怎么这么晚才来……”  
人前人后都很注意形象的朱一龙哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪，可怜巴巴地冲着白宇伸开两只手。  
白宇顶着一脑门黑线走过去，屁股还没坐稳就被他一把搂进怀里，抱住他继续嘤嘤哭泣，好像受了天大的委屈。  
这是要连长城都哭倒的气势。  
白宇费了半天劲才挣出一条胳膊，抽出纸巾给他擦鼻涕。他龙哥鼻梁高挺，平时看着棱角分明，别提多养眼了，这会儿却没比三四岁的小孩儿好到哪儿去。白宇哭笑不得地给他把脸擦干净，在他红彤彤的眼角亲了一下，又柔声细语地哄了他好一会儿，这才得以抽身去洗漱。  
朱一龙就像一只担心主人会被淹死的猫一样，拖着白宇的拖鞋在浴室门口走来走去，隔两分钟就要问一次“宝宝好了吗”，问得白宇几乎要抓狂。  
这一夜白宇做了个梦，梦里他学会了潜水，在漆黑的深海里看到一只色彩斑斓且自身会发光的漂亮水母。那只水母和人差不多大，用它长着吸盘的触手牢牢缠住了白宇，仿佛天荒地老也不愿放开。

3、  
“帮我穿衣服好吗？”  
八爪鱼似的搂着白宇睡了一夜的朱一龙神清气爽，眉开眼笑地对白宇说。他手里拎着一条牛仔裤和一件格子衬衣，身上只穿了内裤和汗背心，看上去特别没羞没臊。  
白宇抖开那条裤子，刚往他腰上比了一下，就忍不住红了脸。  
朱一龙身上内裤和背心都是白宇的，尺寸比他平时穿的小了一号，显得很贴身。薄薄的白背心勾勒出线条分明的胸肌，随着他的呼吸一起一伏。下身更加不忍直视，那根能为国争光的工具屈居在紧窄的内裤里，简直呼之欲出。  
白宇没好意思再盯着看，说了一声“抬脚”，就把他的脚丫子塞进了裤管里。  
生平头一次给别人穿衣服，业务实在不怎么熟练。白宇拼命给自己催眠，心说就当是返老还童，帮姐姐给洋娃娃穿衣服呢。  
好不容易把裤子和衬衣都套在身上，白宇拉上裤链，再给他扣衬衣的扣子。  
他的习惯是从下往上扣，这样不容易扣错。朱一龙一直目不转睛地盯着他，见他垂眸给自己系扣子，一脸专注的神情，便凑上前去亲他。系一颗扣子亲一下，随着扣子越来越往上，从他的额头一直亲到鼻尖。领口最后一颗扣子系上的时候，轻吻终于落在了嘴角。  
白宇都无奈了，“你能不能好好穿衣服？”  
朱一龙抿嘴一笑，捏住他的下巴把他搂进怀里，直接亲了个爽。  
两个人手牵手地下了楼，来接白宇的车已经在酒店门口候着了。助理看着他红肿的嘴唇翻了个白眼，倒是很识相地没说什么。  
白宇拉开车门坐了上去，朱一龙却还牢牢握着他的手不放。  
“今天不会再那么晚了吧？”  
白宇心说这哪儿说得准，可是看他眼圈儿又红了，大有“你敢说是就哭给你看”的架势，连忙把脑袋摇成了一个拨浪鼓，“不会不会，你让我早点走，晚上就能早点来。”  
朱一龙在“让白宇早点儿走”和“让白宇早点儿来”之间犹豫了几秒钟，握着他的手举到嘴边亲了一下手背，依依不舍地放开了他，“那……那你早点回来。”  
白宇赶紧关上车门，示意司机快开车。  
车子从酒店门口缓缓开了出去，白宇扭头看见朱一龙还追着跑了一段，到大门口的收费杆前才停下脚步，站在原地又开始抹眼泪。  
助理实在是忍不住了，吐槽道：“不知道的还以为你俩生离死别呢，小时候我妈送我上幼儿园，也不过就是这么个光景。”  
白宇心里也是一万只羊驼飞奔而过。他甚至怀疑这根本就不是alpha易感期的典型症状，而是他家龙哥老年痴呆提前了，连智商也跟着一起退化。  
正所谓人算不如天算，饶是白宇再如何努力敬业，拍戏的进程都不是他个人能够掌控的。难得这一天白天朱一龙那边没再出什么奇怪的状况，可是临到傍晚，导演还是愁眉苦脸地找上了他。  
“白老师，今天要赶几场夜戏，您看……”  
就这两三天工夫，白宇已经成了剧组里的名人。上至导演和演员，下到端茶倒水的普通剧务，人人都知道白老师家的alpha进入了易感期，又爱哭又要吃醋，每天都盼星星盼月亮一样等着他去安抚，因此导演和他说这话时显得相当客气。  
男朋友的易感期和工作哪个重要？那必须是工作啊！  
白宇二话不说，点头应允。  
导演松了一口气，又问：“那朱老师那边，是不是得知会一声？”  
白宇说这个您不用担心。  
话是这么说，但真的打出那个电话的时候白宇心里还是有些忐忑的，毕竟这几天他的龙哥已经不能用常理来揣度了。  
非常委婉地表达了自己今天晚上不能过来陪他，白宇眼看着视频里朱一龙双眼瞬间蒙上了一层水雾，就像一只开开心心等着出去玩儿的狗狗失望地耷拉下柔软的耳朵。  
白宇浑身汗毛都要竖起来了。天呐，他几句话马上就要把别人的男主角弄哭了，妆弄花了不要紧，情绪不对头了等一下还怎么拍？  
“哥哥，哥哥你冷静点儿，千万冷静点儿……”  
朱一龙很冷静，非常冷静。易感期的alpha为了见到他朝思墓想的omega，有什么困难不能克服？那必然是有条件要上，没有条件创造条件也要上。  
他丢下一句“宝宝你等等我”，果断挂了电话，以超过以往三倍有余的热情投入到拍摄中，迅速完成了剩下的工作，然后就驱车杀过去了。  
尽管白宇吃不准他龙哥葫芦里卖的什么药，但只要对方不再哭闹对于他来说就是好事。  
一旦全身心地投入工作，时间的流逝就变得飞快。连续几场戏拍下来，白宇裹着密不透风的戏服汗如雨下，正在躺椅上喘着气休息，忽然看到他的助理慌慌张张跑过来。  
“龙哥来了。”  
这句话比圣旨还好使，白宇一个鲤鱼打挺跳将起来，忙问：“在哪儿呢？”  
助理用拇指比了一下片场外围，小声说：“刚才你在忙，就拦着没让进来，他好像有点儿不高兴。”  
“我去看看。”  
白宇站起来往外走，还没走出一百米就闻到了一股熟悉的冷香味儿。  
他龙哥笔直地站在那儿，面沉似水，就差没把不高兴三个字写在脸上。随着高浓度信息素一起释放的还有alpha专属的逼人气势，犹如实体一般的威压震慑得一众剧组工作人员噤若寒蝉，无人敢靠近他身周三米以内。  
“我要见小白。”他说，那声音怎么听怎么委屈。  
助理脸都绿了，双腿打着哆嗦说什么都不肯再往前迈一步。死死握着白宇的胳膊，颤声说：“宇、宇哥……怎、怎么办？”  
白宇同情地看了他一眼，推开他握住自己胳膊的手，快走几步到了朱一龙身边，笑眯眯地说：“哥哥，你来啦。”  
压得人喘不过气来的威势瞬间消失，朱一龙一把抱住白宇，哇地一声就哭了：“小白，他们不让我见你……”  
前一秒钟还气势逼人的alpha瞬间哭成个泪人，围观群众纷纷表示朱老师真是个好演员，情绪转换无缝对接。  
开车把朱一龙送过来的司机如释重负，打开后备箱招呼剧组的人帮忙往下搬东西。就算身处易感期，朱老师温柔大方的人设依然不倒，顺路给全组的人买了披萨和咖啡当宵夜。  
白宇抱着一个保温杯，里面是一份热气腾腾的虾球粥。  
朱一龙蹲在他身边捧着脸看他，“宝宝你肠胃弱，别吃那么多垃圾食品，咖啡是冰的最好也不要喝，这是我特意给你买的粥。”  
白宇看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，打量着四下无人，低头在他嘴角落下一吻。

4、  
朱一龙陪着白宇拍了一夜的戏。  
他倒是没闹，但在场所有和白宇演对手戏的演员都觉得压力山大。但凡跟他有点儿肢体接触，立马就有两道冷冰冰的视线粘上来，让人从后脖颈子不住地往外冒凉气儿。  
白宇不得不挨个给人家赔不是：“对不住，他这两天易感期，您多包涵。”  
演员们都很通情达理，表示看在宵夜的面子上不会和他计较，也没忘了提醒白宇要保重身体。  
拍戏拍到后半夜，整个剧组都累得七荤八素，也没人再有精力去注意朱一龙。白宇抽空跑过去一看，他已经蜷缩在躺椅上睡着了，怀里还抱着自己平时用来保暖的小毯子。  
他身上穿的都是白宇的衣服，脸上的残妆还没卸干净，仔细看能看到额头上一道浅浅的黑色痕迹。他拍的那部戏剧情又上山又下海，还有很多动作戏，对于演员的体力是不小的考验，前段时间每天都累得睁不开眼睛。这几天赶上易感期，情绪经常大起大落，就更是雪上加霜。  
白宇到底还是心疼，没忍心吵醒他，放轻了手脚坐到助理的折叠椅上休息。  
一直到天光大亮，这一夜的戏终于是拍完了。白宇在这部剧里戏份不算多，至此所有重要的场景基本已经完成，导演大手一挥，准了他两天假。  
朱一龙在躺椅上睡了半宿，被叫醒时整个人都是懵的，忽闪着长长的睫毛，眼神还对不住焦。但是一听说白宇有了两天休假，可以跟他回去，立刻就精神了。  
熬了一夜没睡的白宇又累又困，被朱一龙哄着吃了半碗面就不肯再吃了。回程的车上直接靠在他龙哥怀里睡得人事不省。一路上朱一龙不住地叮嘱司机别开太快，要稳些再稳些，和来时心急火燎的急躁判若两人。  
人一旦困到一地程度，对于外界发生的事情会印象模糊。白宇一觉睡到下午，醒来时花了好几分钟才反应过来自己在哪儿。他不太记得自己是怎么躺在酒店床上的，只依稀有印象他龙哥背着他走过了客房外狭长的走廊。  
手机里有几条未读的微信，都是朱一龙发过来的，说是在酒店给他订了餐，只要打电话叫客房服务就能给他送来，还让他好好休息，千万别乱跑，等着自己晚上回来。光看文字就能脑补出他龙哥依依不舍的样子，白宇抚摸着自己饥肠辘辘的肚子，忍不住对着手机屏幕傻笑起来。  
吃饱喝足，白宇打算到朱一龙他们片场去看一看。他用手机叫了车，想了想又点开外卖网站叫了一百份奶茶。俗话说来而不往非礼也，朱一龙请了他们剧组一顿宵夜，怎么说也不能失了礼数。况且这两天他龙哥着实给大家添了不少麻烦，作为家属他有义务表示一下歉意。  
白宇到的时候剧组里正忙着，他不好意思打搅人家工作，远远地躲在一边看，可是看着看着就觉出不对来了。  
这个剧的原作小说白宇以前拜读过，角色设定和人物关系大概知道一二。朱一龙这角色虽然是男主角，但论身手不是最强的，论行业经验不是最丰富的，大部分时间都靠着一股子超凡的执念和聪明的头脑在道上混。另有个在书粉当中人气爆表的男性角色才是整本书的正强者，上天入地无所不能，出手就是一招制敌。  
谁能告诉他，眼前这个身高一米八气场两米八，单靠气场就能把张起灵压得死死的吴邪是怎么回事？  
怪不得那个倒霉的灯光师两次给他打电话都像天塌了似的，易感期的朱一龙在自己的omega不在身边的情况下，完全没办法控制信息素的释放。尽管片场里各种气味混杂，那股子冷香味还是十分鲜明。除了他自己和几个比较年长的alpha没啥感觉，其他人腿肚子都是抖的，走路就和飘一样。  
饰演张起灵的是个比朱一龙整小十岁的男孩儿，据说是他的校友，大学都还没毕业。这孩子虽然也是个alpha，但毕竟年纪小，而且第二性别分化时间短，根本架不住他潮水一样的信息素压制，一点儿张家族长的派头都拿不出来，只能面瘫着一张脸强行装酷。  
白宇甚至有点担心，一出道就遇到这种事情，该不会给这孩子留下什么心理阴影。  
两个闲着没事干的场记站在白宇身边窃窃私语，一个说：“我听说朱老师脾气可好了，这看着怎么不像啊，太吓人了。”  
另一个还给他解释：“他平时确实温文尔雅，可有礼貌可温和了，不过听说最近他易感期，也是没办法。”  
这一个连连点头：“怪不得呢。”  
说着话这场戏已经拍完了，朱一龙一回头就看见了人群中的白宇，马上大步向他走来。所过之处就像摩西分海一样，周围的人群自发自动地给他让出一条路。  
“小白，你睡醒啦，休息得还好么？”朱一龙根本不顾自己一身是土，上去就把他抱住了，脑袋埋在他脖子里不住地蹭，活像一只和主人久别重逢的大型犬。  
白宇脸皮薄，臊得恨不能从布景里那个假陷阱当中钻进去，手忙脚乱地把他扒拉开，咳嗽了一声正色道：“哥哥，你这好像不大对呀……”  
话音未落导演也走过来了，开口也是同样的话：“朱老师，刚才那条不行。”  
朱一龙看了看导演又看了看白宇，也不知道想到了什么，忽然眼角就泛起了泪光，期期艾艾地指着导演对白宇说：“宝宝，他说我不行。”  
导演瞠目结舌，白宇差点儿给他一脚。  
“好好工作，你再这样我可走了啊！”  
这一招比什么都管用，朱一龙立刻慌了，握住白宇的手撒娇一样晃了晃，“别走，你就在这儿陪我，我保证乖乖的。”  
他和导演研究正事去了，白宇擦了一把额头的汗，这才注意到身边的人都在看他，脸上的表情千奇百怪，却无一例外都在憋着笑。  
接下来的几个小时，整个剧组从来没有这么热闹过。先是白老师掏腰包请全组上下喝奶茶，然后浓眉大眼的朱老师试图当众对自己的omega动手动脚，被白老师狠狠推了一把。紧接着就到了见证奇迹的时刻，日天日地好几天吓得剧组上下瑟瑟发抖的朱老师，在众目睽睽之下抹着眼泪哭了。他身上信息素的味道还没散干净，就已经哭成了一朵带露的娇花，泪水潸然，我见犹怜。  
两次致电白宇求助的倒霉灯光师就站在不远处看着这一切，嚼着奶茶里Q弹爽滑的珍珠，顿觉大仇得报。

5、  
一大早白宇出门去买了个早餐，刚进门还来不及放下手里的东西，就被人按在墙上吻住了。  
浓烈的冷香味道扑面而来，像是十冬腊月忽然走进一片梅花林。安分了四天没对他下手的alpha，此刻就像一只饿了许久的狼，气势汹汹地啃咬着他的唇舌，将灼热的气息和信息素的味道一并灌了进去。  
a、o之间的影响从来都是相互的，朱一龙有多渴望白宇，白宇就有多渴望朱一龙。整整四天看得到吃不着，对于一个omega也是种煎熬。可他还是强迫自己保持着一线清明，抵着朱一龙的胸口把他推开一点儿，喘着粗气说：“你上班要迟到了。”  
朱一龙腾出一只手去解他的皮带，嘴唇追逐着还要去吻他，“导演说了，今天放假半天。”  
天时地利人和，不来一发简直对不起他们的性别。  
灵活的手指熟练地解开皮带、拉下拉链，宽松款的休闲裤立刻顺着笔直的双腿滑落。朱一龙在白宇丰润的下唇上咬了一口，忽然单膝点地跪了下来，捧起他半硬的性器含进口中。  
湿热的口腔粘膜刚一裹上来，足足两个多月没有过性生活的白宇几乎是瞬间就硬了。手指上勾着的塑料袋和一次性饭盒再也拿捏不住，“啪”地一声掉在地上。  
朱一龙抬起眼睛看了看白宇，眼神居然意外地澄澈干净，衬着空气中弥漫的清冽香气，显得既清纯又勾人。  
白宇垂眸看着他精致漂亮的面孔，不光前面的阴茎硬得直流水，就连后面的穴口也隐隐有些湿了。  
“哥哥……啊……你别……”  
朱一龙按住他的大腿，努力做了几次深喉，舌尖不住地往顶端的小孔里钻，爽得白宇背靠在墙上，整个身体都软了。两只手虚虚搭在他肩膀上，也不知道是想要推开他，还是把他再拉得近一些。  
按在他大腿上的手指渐渐转移了阵地，先是握住他的屁股揉了两把，随后扒开臀缝，顺着会阴部位轻轻往上滑动，在已经有些湿意的穴口处停了下来，反复摩挲着，让那个饥渴的小洞分泌出更多的体液。  
从定情到现在这一年多，两个人早就将对方的身体探索了无数遍，对于每一个敏感点都了若指掌。朱一龙给他口了十几分钟，感觉到口中的肉棒弹了一下，似乎是要射的意思，马上将它吐出来，含住龟头轻轻一吮。  
白宇放在他肩头的双手忽然收紧了，一股浓稠的精液射了他一脸，就连浓密纤长的睫毛上也挂了好几滴，看起来格外色情。  
朱一龙笑出了一阵小奶音，正要起身去拿东西擦脸，白宇忽然拽着他的肩膀将他拉了起来，直接伸出舌尖往他脸上舔。  
自己射出来的东西味道实在不怎么样，但是白宇却像小猫舔食牛奶一样一点一点舔了个干净，甚至连他的睫毛都一一舔过。这张脸简直就是为他的审美量身定做，每一根线条、每一个微表情都让他爱到了心坎里，或者说，正是因为这张脸长在了朱一龙身上，才让他这样欲罢不能。  
红润丰满的嘴唇最后落在了朱一龙的薄唇上，白宇用气声说道：“哥哥，快点，干我。”  
原本温和包裹着他的信息素骤然变得极富攻击性，朱一龙舔了一下后槽牙，化被动为主动，掐着他的肩膀让他转了个身背对自己，踩着掉在地上的休闲裤帮他把双脚释放出来，又碰了碰他的脚踝示意两腿分得更开，握住已经硬得发疼的阴茎，凑到那个不断吐着黏液的穴口顶了进去。  
乍一进入他就开始了猛烈的抽送，略显粗暴的动作充分显示出他有多么迫不及待。这几天来累积的欲望和醋意化作了铺天盖地的大火，烧得他眼角发红，每一根神经都叫嚣着要占有和征服眼前的omega。  
白宇的一只手臂被他反拧在身后，整个人抵着墙完全动惮不得。紧致的后穴被进入，柔软的肠壁被捅开，尺寸惊人的阳具势如破竹般一路顶到了最深处，又抵住他的前列腺不断按压。细微的疼痛让快感变得愈发鲜明，白宇爽得魂儿都快飞了，身心俱被满足，前方刚刚射过不久的性器又有了要抬头的趋势。  
完全被情欲支配了大脑的alpha埋首在他的颈侧，火热的舌尖从颈动脉轻轻扫过，一路舔到了被发尾遮挡住的腺体。白宇条件反射地开始挣扎，朱一龙制住他的手更加用力，将他死死按在墙上，同时下身的性器重重一顶，进入到更深的部位，硕大的龟头顶开脆弱的肠壁，进入了生殖腔，享受着被不断收紧的软肉层层挤压的快感。  
白宇惊叫一声，只觉得腰部以下一片酸软，几乎就要站立不住。他微微扬起头，一面剧烈地喘息一面小声地呻吟：“啊……哥哥，不、不要……太深了……”  
这不过是性事中常规的撒娇，可朱一龙却抽了抽鼻子，毫无预兆地又落下泪来。  
“宝宝，你……你不要我了？”  
他说得异常委屈，贴着白宇的脸颊蹭了他一脸眼泪，那根又热又硬的阳具深深埋在他体内，抵住了生殖腔内的肉璧却不再动了。  
简直就是在折磨人。  
白宇牙齿都要咬碎了，自暴自弃地低吼：“要，要还不行吗？你别哭了，祖宗！”  
受到鼓励的alpha没有停止哭泣，下面的阳具却更加卖力地深入浅出。他一边拖着哭腔叫白宇“宝宝”，一面用快速而又深重的操干再次将他送上高潮。随着敏感的后穴不断收缩吞吐，朱一龙一口咬住白宇后颈处的腺体，用精液灌满了他的生殖腔。  
客房里的窗户被打开了，徐徐微风吹过，空气中的信息素味道散了一些，不再显得那样咄咄逼人。  
白宇裹着被子瘫在床上，看朱一龙捧着一次性饭盒吃自己带回来的炒面。他大概是真的饿了，已经凉掉的面条也能吃得狼吞虎咽，两颊塞得鼓鼓囊囊，就像一只仓鼠。  
他的情绪似乎稳定了一些，至少这两个多小时都没有再哭了，也不再黏糊着白宇不放，很乖地自己穿好了衣服，正在一边吃饭一边看剧本。  
“你这易感期……差不多要结束了吧？”白宇问。  
朱一龙飞快地抬头看他一眼，红着脸低下头，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
没有了信息素的影响，他又变回了那个气质温和却容易害羞的朱一龙。  
白宇长长地舒了一口气，小声嘟囔道：“谢天谢地。”  
然而转念再一想，以后每三个月就要经历这样一场“噩梦”，不禁又想要以头抢地。  
（完）


End file.
